1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device and a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a supporting device which can be used either as a touch pen or a supporting leg, as well as a portable electronic device which comprises the supporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of portable electronic devices which consist of a touch screen, so a touch pen slot and a touch pen are often included in the casings of these devices. Furthermore, some portable electronic devices also comprise a supporting leg so that these electronic devices can be erected on the desktop.
However, the touch pen and the supporting leg are two separate items which exist for singular purposes; therefore, the touch pen and the supporting leg are included as separate items if the portable electronic device is to have both functionalities. This both increases the manufacturing cost and also affects the exterior appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a portable electronic device and a supporting device which combine the functionality of a touch pen and a supporting leg are needed to solve the problems in the prior art.